


Hard Thugs and Midnight Love.

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bar fights, Cute, Fighting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Because out of all the things in this world you could believe in, Mickey believed in them and their love over everything else.





	Hard Thugs and Midnight Love.

It was always hard living where they lived. Surrounded by the people and anger of the Southside. It stung deep inside both their hearts not being able to openly act how they wanted too. The looks were enough to deter them from openly touching in public but the words that were shouted were what got them into trouble. Mainly Mickey. Mickey's reputation proceeded him in the Southside. People knew not to fuck with him. But sometimes, people just looked for a fight, so they got one. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Sitting around a booth in the back of The Alibi, Mandy, Lip, Fiona, Ian and Mickey all squeezed into it like sausages. Celebration of Ian's promotion at work in full swing. Veronica bringing beers over left and right. Ian could feel the buzz flowing through his body, his hand was securely on Mickey's knee, their hands discreetly intertwined under the table. 

"Dude I can't believe you have only been there six months and you got a promotion already." Mandy was laughing, her hair flipping wildly as she talked. 

"Me either but more money. Which is great for us." Ian nodded towards Mickey and felt the tug on his hand. 

"So have you guys found anything yet?" Lip said before he threw back the rest of his bottle. 

"Few promising ones. But still to close to this shit hole." Mickey sighed and stretched as he finished his bottle. 

"I'll keep a look out for anything." Fiona spoke and then gestured to Veronica for another round. 

"I think I'm gonna talk to Diane tomorrow, see if I can get transferred somewhere further. Maybe Peoria or somewhere around there. It's a sorta big, not nearly as big as Chicago but it's far enough away where we can start over but not far enough where we can visit you guys alot." Ian felt the eyes on him grow cold and he felt the hand leave his just as he finished another person started talking. 

"Oh look, the two faggots. What you doing, planning the wedding with the rainbow parade? Planning a pride rally? Jesus, everywhere I go I see you two fucking fairies. Can't you guys just stay inside like good little fags. No one wants to see it." Roger spit towards them as he started to walk away. 

It took all of two seconds for Mickey to flip the table and jump towards Roger knocking him to the ground with a thud. The grunts of both men wrestling made the patrons start to chant for their team. Mickey straddled Roger and threw punches that cracked bone as he yelled back. 

"Don't you ever call us faggots again. Do you fucking hear me you insignificant piece of dog shit." He reared back to throw another punch but Ian caught his hand and pulled him off. 

"Get off me Ian. He has to learn." Mickey growled and pulled his arm free only to be completely hauled off the man by Ian. 

"He has. He has. Mickey come on." Ian pulled the shorter man away as he struggled in his arms. 

Roger lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood as he coughed and nodded his understanding. 

"You're lucky he was hear fuck face you hear me." Mickey yelled as Ian dragged him out of the bar into the streets. 

"Calm down Mickey." Ian pushed the raven hair out of Mickey's faced and cupped his face in his hands. 

"I hate people like that." Mickey huffed and leaned into the touch. 

"They are everywhere. We just gotta know when it's our fight and when it isn't." Ian rubbed his thumb over the already bruising cheek of his boyfriend. 

"Ian when it comes to us, everything is our fight. I'm not gonna sit there and let someone call us those things. I lived my whole life hearing those things and I never want to hear shit like that directed at us." Mickey's voice was soft and his eyes were fierce and shinning. 

Ian was taken back by those words. The love was strong in those words and he no longer cared where they were as he lurched forward and pressed their lips together. It was short but the heat simmered between them. He could feel his heart swell in his chest. 

"I love you Mickey. You always amaze me." Ian whispered as he pulled away. 

"I love you too." Mickey's cheeks heated and he grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him towards home. 

The home they shared with everyone. Everyone that loved them. This new journey was exciting and Mickey knew he would protect them and their love at any cost. Because out of all the things in this world you could believe in, Mickey believed in them and their love over everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write a cute little part when they move and meet another gay couple. :)


End file.
